DShK
The DShK 1938 "Dushka" is a Soviet heavy machine gun in FHSW. In game In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon, the DShK can both used on vehicles as well as stationary and via pick-up kits. There is only one pick-up kit available, with the tripod. The kit contains a knife, and a TT33 pistol. You cannot run and shoot at the same time and you need to employ the tripod for shooting. There are three tripod-positions. Low (you lay down on the ground and shoot only to ground targets), high (you sit on the ground and shoot only to ground targets) and anti-aircraft (you stand and you can shoot both on ground as well on targets in the air). History The DShK 1938 fires the 12.7×108mm cartridge, and the weapon was used as a heavy infantry machine gun, in which case it was frequently deployed with a two-wheeled mounting and a single-sheet armour-plate shield. It took its name from the weapons designers Vasily Degtyaryov, who designed the original weapon, and Georgi Shpagin, who improved the cartridge feed mechanism. It is sometimes nicknamed Dushka (lit. "Sweetie", "Dear"), from the abbreviation. The requirement for a heavy machine gun appeared in 1929. The first such gun, the Degtyaryov Krupnokalibernyi, was built in 1930 and this gun was produced in small quantities from 1933 to 1935. The gun was fed from a drum magazine of only thirty rounds, and had a poor rate of fire. Shpagin developed a belt feed mechanism to fit to the DK giving rise, in 1938, to the adoption of the gun as the DShK 1938. This became the standard Soviet heavy machine gun in World War II. Like its U.S. equivalent, the M2HB Browning, the DShK 1938 was used in several roles. As an anti-aircraft weapon it was mounted on pintle and tripod mounts, and on a triple mount on the GAZ-AA truck. Late in the war, it was mounted on the cupolas of IS-2 tanks and ISU self-propelled guns (see table for more vehicles ingame). As an infantry heavy support weapon it used a two-wheeled trolley which unfolded into a tripod for anti-aircraft use, similar to the mount developed by Vladimirov for the 1910 Maxim gun. It was also mounted in vehicle turrets, for example, in the T-40 light amphibious tank. In 1946, the DShK 1938/46 or DShKM (M for modernized) version was introduced. In addition to the Soviet Union and Russia, the DShK has been manufactured under license by a number of countries, including the People's Republic of China, Pakistan and Romania. Today, it has been mostly replaced in favour of the more modern NSV and Kord designs. Nevertheless, the DShK is still one of the most widely used heavy machine guns. In June 1988, during the conflict in Northern Ireland known as the Troubles, a British Army Westland Lynx helicopter was hit 15 times by two Provisional IRA DShKs smuggled in from Libya and forced to crash-land near Cashel Lough Upper, south County Armagh. DShKs were also used in 2004, against British troops in Al-Amarah, Iraq. In the 2012 Syrian civil war, the Syrian government said rebels used the gun mounted on cars. It claimed to have destroyed, on the same day, 40 such cars on a highway in Aleppo and six in Dael. Gallery BF1942 2013-12-05 19-17-56-30.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 19-17-32-79.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 19-18-18-62.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 19-18-05-38.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 19-17-19-18.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 19-17-02-77.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 19-14-20-27.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 18-52-39-21.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 18-52-37-45.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 18-51-23-66.jpg BF1942 2013-12-05 18-51-07-32.jpg BF1942 2013-11-30 14-09-49-56.jpg Bf1942 2013-03-21 22-25-55-06.jpg BF1942 2013-11-30 12-52-28-94.jpg BF1942 2013-11-30 13-28-01-52.jpg BF1942 2013-11-30 13-38-56-81.jpg Category:Soviet Handweapons Category:Machineguns